mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechs And Vehicles
Mech Basics Mechs are the primary vehicles of the MechAssault and MechWarrior games, with most game play taking place almost entirely within the Mechs. The only exception to this being MechAssault 2, in which you could exit your Mech to pilot other vehicles. BattleMechs can weigh between 30 - 100 tonnes, and can travel at speeds anywhere from 19 - 45 MPH (30 - 72 KPH). Description for each BattleMech Class * Light 'Mech: "Light 'Mechs are fast and nimble. They are great for scouting missions and quick hit and run assignments." * Medium 'Mech: "Medium 'Mechs are also a very fast class of 'Mechs, and they can take considerably more damage in battle than Light 'Mechs. They are a good choice for a combination of speed and power." * Heavy 'Mech: "Heavy 'Mechs are a little slower than the lighter classes, but they make up for it in firepower and the highest defense rating on the battlefield. If you want to get in close and mix it up, the Heavy 'Mechs are for you." * Assault 'Mech: "Assault 'Mechs are the heaviest class of all. They're not fast, and they offer less defensive capacity than Heavy 'Mechs - but they're 100 tons of pure, destructive thunder." The descriptions are found in the MechAssault 2 Manual. Heavy Mechs are great for defence and Assault speaks for itself. Medium Mechs are good at supporting the Heavy mechs due to there balance in speed and power, makes it up for them. Light Mechs should support Assault Mechs to help confuse and damage(Or annoy) the enemy Mechs, works well against Heavy Mechs. MechAssault BattleMechs The following is a list of all Mechs available in MechAssault. Both the main chassis and its variant are shown. *Only available through local and LAN multiplayer *One thing to know is that some of the Mechs' introduced in MechAssault 2 were already present in the original MechAssault (like Hellbringer and Corvus). They were available as downloadable content. MechAssault- Other Vehicles * BattleArmor * Manticore tank * Hover tank * Light attack helicopter * Heavy attack helicopter * Fighter-bomber (unnamed) * Mortar turrets * Laser turrets * Missile turrets MechAssault 2 New Mechs MechAssault 2 - Other Vehicles In MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf the player is also able to pilot the following other vehicles: *BattleArmor *Elemental *Rhommel Tank Mk. II *VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) *POV Defense Turrets Arsenal Status (Campaign) A number of Mechs known to be aboard the Icarus at the conclusion of MechAssault are not used as a loadout vehicle in Lone Wolf. It can be surmised that the Icarus turned over most of it's Mech inventory to the Wolf's Dragoons after the completion of the mission on Helios. This is a list of Mechs and other vehicles known to be apart of the Icarus' arsenal at the beginning of the events of Lone Wolf within the chronology of MechAssault and Lone Wolf. Belial - During the Word of Blake invasion of Dante at the beginning of Lone Wolf, the Belial was being stored in a hangar next to the Icarus, likely to act as quick response vehicle. The MechWarrior had the option to pilot the Mech while defending the spaceport, or leave it behind. As such, the Belial's fate is determinant. Cougar - While raiding a Word of Blake Mech depot during the battle for Thestria, the MechWarrior was tasked with stealing at least one enemy Cougar, indicating that the Icarus no longer possessed one. However, the captured Cougar is piloted briefly by Foster in the ensuing battle and it was possible for the Mech to be destroyed and Foster ejects. Therefore, the Cougar's fate is also determinant. Uziel - Upon arriving on Northwind, the MechWarrior deploys with the Uziel as he is hot-dropped into battle. He is then inevitably forced to abandon it and proceed on foot while infiltrating a Word of Blake base, and the Uziel is left behind. VTOL - The Icarus had at least 3 VTOLs aboard during the events of Lone Wolf. It is possible for the first one to be destroyed by enemy fire when the MechWarrior faces the Word of Blake commander during the battle for planet Thestria. The second is captured by the Word of Blake on Northwind when Natalia is also captured while conducting reconnaissance. Natalia pilots the third during the endgame mission to Tara and uses it to exfiltrate the Captain after destroying the Uber Mech. APC - While hiding out on planet Dante in the time-frame between MechAssault and Lone Wolf, the Icarus' crew used an APC while traveling between Foster's workshop in the city and the ship. This same APC was used while retreating to the spaceport during the Word of Blake invasion. Foster would again utilize this APC on Northwind when retreating up the mountain to the Icarus after Natalia was captured. BattleArmor - Foster created the BattleArmor using technology from the data core salvaged from the Ragnarok's cockpit at the end of MechAssault. The BattleArmor was never properly field tested before the MechWarrior was forced to use it during the invasion of Dante. After it performed adequately, Foster manufactured several more sets of BattleArmor, and they were often abandoned by the MechWarrior mid-mission when a proper Mech became available and was not recovered. As of the conclusion of Lone Wolf, the Icarus' remaining arsenal includes but may not be limited to: # The Stiletto medium Mech, which was salvaged after the assault on Dante's spaceport. # The Mad Dog heavy Mech, which was stolen from a Word of Blake Mech depot on Thestria. # The Blood Asp assault Mech, which Foster repurposed from the salvaged Star Adder on Northwind. # The BattleArmor, which Foster manufactured duplicates of as necessary. # The APC, which survived all operations it was used in. # At least one VTOL, as Natalia is seen piloting it back to the Icarus after destroying the Uber Mech. # The''' Nova Ca't heavy mech, can be seen at the beginning of the final cutscene as Lt. Foster is walking toward Major Natalia and The Mechwarrior indicating it survived the explosion. # (Optional) '''Thor' heavy Mech, which the MechWarrior could have stolen during the battle of Thestria. # (Determinant) Hellbringer heavy Mech, which the MechWarrior could have used to defeat the Star Adder on Northwind. # (Determinant) Elemental Power Armor, which the MechWarrior could have used to defeat the Star Adder on Northwind. # (Determinant) Belial medium Mech, for reasons as listed above. # (Determinant) Cougar scout Mech, for reasons as listed above. Trivia *The fastest Mech to date is the Owens/Hackman, both in MechAssault and Lone Wolf, with a max speed of 45 Mph. *The Uziel/Belial is the fastest Mech of the medium battle Mechs, with a max speed of 30 Mph. *The Catapult/Bowman is the slowest of the Heavy Mechs (Medium in MA), traveling no faster than the assault Mechs at 20 Mph. *The Loki is the only heavy Mech that has Null Signature. *The Raptor is the only medium Mech that has Null Signature *The Nova Cat has the most Lasers to a single Mech, totaling 5.hi *The Ragnarok/Ymir is the only Mech to use the Lava Gun Category: Mechs